


Another's Rim

by Remira



Category: K (Anime), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Частичный ретейлинг по фильму Pacific Rim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another's Rim

Мунаката стоял на узком перешейке моста и наблюдал, как оживает его мечта. Как одна за другой запускаются в тестовом режиме системы, как скользят по гладкому отполированному до блеска металлу лучи прожекторов.

Синий король готовился встретить своё предназначение, и Мунаката чувствовал, как мерный гул двигателей находит солидарный отклик у него в сердце.

* * *

– Кто-то из них завтра станет моим напарником, – проговорил Мунаката, рассматривая разношёрстную группу курсантов.

Папки с досье приятным грузом лежали в руках, пухлые, с шероховатыми язычками закладок. Генерал скосил на него взгляд и хмыкнул.

– Верно. Уже присмотрел себе кого-нибудь?

Мунаката неопределённо пожал плечами. Штатные психологи наверняка ели свой хлеб не зазря, но он предпочитал опираться на собственное впечатление. Исходя из информации в личных делах ему следовало присмотреться к двум пилотам – Авашиме Сери и Фушими Сарухико.

Первая, за глаза прозванная холодной королевой. Умная, расчётливая, спокойная. Умеющая принимать самостоятельные решения и точно следовать чужим указаниям. Утончённая блондинка с прекрасными... показателями.  
Мунаката проследил, как та за три удара шеста уложила крепко сложённого парня на лопатки, и мысленно улыбнулся.

Второй, на взгляд Мунакаты, куда больше пользы мог бы принести в исследовательском отделе, но оказался в рядах пилотов. Расхлябанного вида парень с минуту плавными танцующими движениями уходил от атак противника, и если бы Мунаката не следил за ним столь пристально, то мог бы и не заметить, как в какую-то секунду Фушими вывел оппонента из строя одной точной подсечкой. Завтра с ним определённо стоит быть начеку.

– Генерал?

Мунаката кивнул на открытое дело. С фотографии на него угрюмо смотрел парень с огненно-рыжими волосами.

– Суо Микото. У него хорошие показатели, почему его нет в списке оценок на совместимость и среди тренирующихся?

Старик вздохнул и скупым усталым движением растёр переносицу. Мунаката замер: их Генерал редко демонстрировал столь открытые проявления человечности.

– Это не стоит твоего внимания. Суо прекрасный пилот, но у него очень... с ним тяжело, – Мунаката смотрел, как старик осторожно подбирает слова, и думал, что после следует обязательно прочитать полную характеристику на этого Суо. – Сейчас он на восстановительном курсе, поэтому на общих тренировках ты его не увидишь.

– Неудачная битва?

– Он потерял напарника.

Мунаката вздрогнул. Как правило, проигранный королём бой означал смерть для обоих пилотов. Случались редкие исключения, но и они говорили, что предпочли бы умереть – дрифт заставлял чувствовать смерть напарника как свою – и никогда не возвращались обратно в строй.

Мунаката с удовольствием бы взглянул на это исключение из исключений, но, раз Суо всё ещё на восстановительном курсе, ни о каком спарринге на равных не стоит и думать. Он пройдёт завтра тест на совместимость, уделит особое внимание курсантам Авашиме и Фушими, и выберет себе достойного напарника.

* * *

– Простите? – Мунаката приподнял бровь.

Фушими пожал плечами, поудобнее перехватил шест, цокнул языком, спрашивая недовольно:

– Что непонятного? Я сражусь с тобой, потому что того требуют правила, но у меня уже есть напарник. Ты меня не интересуешь.

Они обменялись пробными выпадами и разошлись, обходя друг друга по дуге.

– Пилотов с постоянными напарниками не отправляют на этот тест.

Фушими не смутился, только снова цокнул и сделал быстрый и резкий выпад, заставляя Мунакату уклониться на грани реакции. В следующее мгновение шест ударом под колени выбил землю из-под ног. Мунаката шумно выдохнул, глядя на Фушими по-новому. Всё-таки недооценил, а ведь сколько раз натыкался на грабли своей гордыни.

– Он об этом ещё не знает, – как ни в чём ни бывало фыркнул Фушими и подал руку. – Один – ноль, я веду.

– Это ненадолго, – улыбнулся Мунаката, – но я учту твой отказ.

Они закончили поединок со счётом четыре – один в пользу Мунакаты. У Фушими был музыкальный слух и мягкие, текучие движения, созвучные с движениями самого Мунакаты. Ритм входил в диссонанс и расшатывал мост. Фушими хотел вести и, вопреки характеристике, совершенно не подходил для совместного дрифта.

– Следующий, – кивнул Мунаката.

Пять раундов заканчивались быстрее, чем отведённые на них пять минут. Мунаката давал шанс одним, сразу отметал других, пил воду, ставил заметки в личном журнале и ловил на себе хмурые взгляды наблюдающего из-за стекла Генерала.

Спарринг с Авашимой поднял ему настроение. Для холодной королевы её было слишком легко смутить, а идеально отработанные движения ломались, как талый лёд, стоило использовать любой не учебный приём. Но в ней была гибкость, позволяющая не зацикливаться на промахах, и целеустремлённость, с которой можно было работать.

Счёт составил два – один в его пользу, когда двери зала разъехались в стороны. По наступившей тишине резануло раздражённое:

– Ты меня слушаешь вообще?!

– У психов будет повод волноваться за мои мозги, если я ещё день просижу без дела.

– Тебе ещё не дали допуска, ты не в том состоянии, чтобы тренироваться!

– Я в любом состоянии смогу надрать задницы... о.

Пока заметившая коллективное замешательство парочка оценивала обстановку, Мунаката оценивал гостей. Блондин в пижонских солнцезащитных очках и куртке механика и – Мунаката неверяще моргнул – Суо Микото.

Первой, к его удивлению, сориентировалась Авашима. Подбежала к парочке, сгребла блондина за красную бандану, повязанную на шее, и яростно зашипела:

– Кусанаги, какого чёрта вы тут делаете?!

– Тише-тише, Сери-чан, просто Микото вожжа под хвост... то есть я хотел сказать: скучно стало, вот он и решил посетить тренировку. А я, как верный оруженосец...

– Прекрати паясничать! Вы, два кретина... – поток возмущений прервал широкий зевок Суо. Авашима хлопнула глазами, покачала головой, но из голоса исчезли гневные нотки: – У нас проходит тест на двифт-совместимость, немедленно убирайтесь отсюда, пока начальство...

– Авашима, вы позволите? – Мунаката спрятал в уголках губ улыбку и тронул девушку за плечо. – Что здесь происходит?

Кусанаги, если Мунаката правильно запомнил имя механика, неловко засмеялся. Мунаката рефлекторно отмечал извинения, заверения, что они уже уходят, и осторожные попытки развернуть Суо в сторону выхода, а сам смотрел в спокойные светлые глаза за растрёпанной чёлкой. 

– Разве по предписаниям вам не следует лежать на мягкой кушетке на приёме психолога и поправлять своё психическое здоровье? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.

– Нет у него такой штуки, как психическое здоровье, – прорычал Кусанаги и уже всерьёз потянул Суо за локоть, но тот только высвободил руку и коротко бросил:

– Смахнёмся?

В низком равнодушном голосе не было ни намёка на угрозу или вызов, но Мунаката кожей ощущал и то, и другое.

В отличие от всех присутствовавших в этом зале Суо не понаслышке знал, что из себя представляют продолжительный дрифт-контакт и управление королём. Он сумел пережить смерть напарника, сумел заставить себя вернуться на службу – Мунаката просто не мог игнорировать подобный источник опыта.

Он привычным жестом поправил очки и молча указал ладонью на центр зала. Обернулся к Авашиме:

– Прошу простить. Если вы позволите, мы закончим наш поединок чуть позже.

Авашима кивнула, глядя тревожно. Мунаката прикрыл глаза и, уже направляясь к татами, услышал из-за спины весёлое «Кажется, сейчас развлечёмся», а потом звуки ударов и сдавленные чертыханья. Улыбку скрыть не удалось – всё-таки ему нравилась эта девушка. Если интерес к Суо окажется пустышкой, у неё будут все шансы стать его вторым пилотом. А пока...

* * *

– Нет.

Мунаката раздражённо выдохнул и скрестил руки на груди.

Генерал нервными движениями перебирал бумаги и выглядел раздосадованным, но Мунаката не собирался отступаться так просто. Там, в живом кругу курсантов, свистящих и выкрикивающих имена, он, наконец, нашёл того, кто смог заставить на несколько минут не только забыть о ненавистных кайдзю, но и вытеснить из головы все мысли об ответственности и долге.  
Сперва были насмешливые взгляды и обмен остро заточенными шпильками, а потом остались только чужая колючая злость и нежелание уступать; и удары – сильные, быстрые, нацеленные бить на поражение.

Суо был похож на животное, ведомое голыми инстинктами и ведущееся на провокации, но в какие-то моменты он просто оказывался за спиной и переворачивал всё с ног на голову. Мунаката не помнил, когда в последний раз так выкладывался на тренировке.  
И он едва сумел выбить своё победное третье очко.

– Почему?

– Почему?! – старик вдруг хлопнул ладонями по столу и резко поднялся. – Потому что тест на совместимость – это диалог, а не уличная драка! У него нет тормозов, этот спесивый... даже ты поддался, пошёл, как баран, на поводу, сам того не заметив!

– При всём уважении...

– Засунь своё уважение туда, где солнце не светит, Рейши. Ты не пойдёшь с Суо в дрифт, он ещё не готов. Сам сорвётся и тебя утащит, включи свои хвалёные мозги наконец! Парень три месяца назад лишился напарника, одному Богу известно, что творится у него в голове.

– Разве не вы говорили, что наши аналитики сродни небожителям? – хмыкнул Мунаката. – Уверен, вы уже провели все необходимые тесты, и если бы психика Суо была неустойчива – его бы не держали на базе.

Генерал посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и тяжело опустился обратно в кресло. Мунаката задумался, сколько подобных историй и разговоров могло быть у него на счету.

– Дерзишь, щенок, – старик усмехнулся, но холод так и не ушёл из глаз. – Не ровняй всех под одну гребёнку и не думай, что способен понять людей с первого взгляда. Они преподносят сюрпризы, даже когда знакомство длится годами.

– К чему вы клоните?

– Устойчивость психики – не гарантия способности к дрифту и не ровня таланту пилота. Я уже говорил – с Суо тяжело, его напарник был настоящей находкой.

– Думаете, я не удержу его? Тогда зачем вы вообще... – Мунаката замолк, так и не договорив, когда Генерал вновь поднялся и отвернулся от него, сложив руки за спиной.

Окно кабинета открывало вид на закрытый ангар и спящего серебряного короля – венец инженерной мысли человечества.

– Думаю, сейчас ты единственный, кто сможет его удержать, – Генерал говорил негромко и словно нехотя, и каждое слово падало камнем. – Но я надеялся, что ты будешь более благоразумен и не пойдёшь на такой риск.

– Значит ли это...

– Это значит, что у тебя есть две недели. Если сможете ужиться – я подпишу разрешение на пробную синхронизацию. Если нет, ты бросишь эту затею и выберешь себе другого напарника.

Мунаката тонко улыбнулся и кивнул отражению старика.

– В таком случае, думаю, сейчас мне следует обрадовать моего потенциального второго пилота.

* * *

На радость он понадеялся зря.

Второй раз Мунаката встретился с Суо в столовой. Тот сидел посреди пустого стола рядом с Кусанаги и незнакомым мальчишкой в форме курсанта, и толпа обтекала эту троицу, не решаясь приблизиться.

Мунаката опустил поднос напротив и вежливо улыбнулся:

– Доброе утро. Не возражаете, если я присяду?

Спрашивал он формальности ради и ответа дожидаться не собирался, куда больше его занимала реакция. Три пары глаз воззрились на него с разными выражениями: удивление, равнодушие, а рыжий мальчишка только и мог, что в немом возмущении открывать и закрывать рот, а когда, наконец, обрёл дар речи, зарычал не хуже дворового пса:

– Тебе что, жить надоело?

– Ну-ну, Ята-чан, что за дурные манеры? Негоже на людей прямо с утра кидаться, – примиряюще поднял руки Кусанаги, но Мунаката видел настороженность в его взгляде.

Суо хмыкнул и потерял к ним интерес.

– Мунаката, если не ошибаюсь? Чем обязаны?

– Разве я не могу просто позавтракать за свободным столом? У вас тут весьма просторно, – Мунаката смотрел, как убывает молоко в стакане Суо, и чувствовал чужое напряжение. Тянуть резину было неразумно. – Впрочем, вы правы, кое-что мне всё-таки нужно. Суо Микото, я бы хотел предложить вам стать моим напарником.

Над столиком повисла тишина. Суо отодвинул свой поднос и поднялся, перешагивая через скамью.

– Микото, куда ты?

– Я не голоден.

– Что? Подожди!

Кусанаги подорвался следом, а «Ята-чан» задержался, зло глядя на Мунакату.

– Ты что, дурак что ли совсем? Тоцука-сан только... блядь, – мальчишка скомкал окончание фразы и бросился следом, оставив Мунакату одного за пустым столом.

* * *

В третий раз они столкнулись в коридоре. Суо, заметив его, остановился, но спустя секунду двинулся дальше и прошёл бы мимо, если б Мунаката не встал на пути.

– Нам нужно поговорить.

– Не думаю, – Суо сделал шаг вправо, очевидно собираясь опять сбежать.

Мунаката ненавидел пустую трату времени, которого и так было слишком мало, и не собирался играть в кошки-мышки. Он не успел остановить себя, когда вспышка раздражения заставила рефлекторно ухватить Суо за плечо, и тут же пожалел об этом.

– Руки убрал, – прорычал Суо, мгновенно сбрасывая обманчивую леность.

В запястье неприятно хрустнуло, всю руку разом прошила острая боль. Мунаката зашипел и замер, не пытаясь высвободиться из захвата. Щёку саднило, стена под ней была неприятно холодной, а навалившееся сзади тело – тяжёлым и горячим.

Суо чертыхнулся, и тяжесть исчезла, а мышцы в руке заныли от облегчения. Мунаката смотрел в удаляющуюся сутулую спину и думал, что в некоторых случаях разговоры бесполезны.

* * *

Мунаката сидел на полюбившемся перешейке инженерного мостика и уныло ковырял остатки обеда. Листья салата вязли на зубах, полезные и противные, как его попытки достучаться до идиота, сунувшегося не в своё дело, а теперь бегающего от него, как девчонка от навязчивого поклонника.

Сбоку раздались шаги. Мунаката повернул голову, крепче стиснул зубы и вновь опустил взгляд. Близость синего короля, стальной громадой замершего внизу, успокаивала и напоминала, что у Мунакаты есть цель и он не вправе сдаваться, споткнувшись на полпути. Его король заслуживал лучшего, а не того, что было ближе и проще.

– Ты уверен, что это можно есть? – скептично спросил Фушими, без спросу усаживаясь рядом.

Мунаката кисло посмотрел на бесформенную массу в контейнере и отставил тот в сторону.

– Что вы здесь делаете?

– Ну уж точно не страдаю почём зря, – Фушими уже привычно цокнул, и Мунаката поймал себя на мысли, что звук больше не вызывает желания поморщиться.

– С чего вы взяли, что...

– Да брось, на базе только и разговоров, что о вас, – а вот манера перебивать раздражала по-прежнему. – Команду этого красавца, – он кивнул на короля, – должны были представить ещё два дня назад, а вы вчера устроили шоу на глазах у всей столовки. И можешь не «выкать», я не заморачиваюсь.

Мунаката поправил очки и вздохнул. Беспардонность Фушими была дикой, и всё же из неё можно было кое-что почерпнуть.

– Мы не устраивали никакого шоу. И нет никакого «мы». По крайней мере, пока.

– Ну, шоу, может, и не устраивали. Но все всё равно смотрели.

– Ты тоже смотрел?

– Ну да, – совершенно не смутился Фушими, – у меня свой интерес.

– И что же ты увидел?

– Честно? Что ты идиот. Любимчик Генерала, который мог пойти по простому и безопасному пути, но вместо того, чтобы выбрать блондинку-красавицу, полез в пасть ко льву. Весьма развлекательное зрелище.

Мунаката не смог подавить улыбку.

– Ты очень... откровенен, Фушими. Не все это ценят.

Фушими пожал плечами и с щелчком открыл банку кофе, которую до этого вертел в руках. Они помолчали, и Мунаката осторожно поинтересовался:

– Думаешь, это безнадёжно? С Суо...

– Мудак твой Суо, – категорично отрезал Фушими. – Мудак и псих. И ты псих, раз запал на него.

Он сделал несколько больших глотков, искоса глянул на Мунакату и продолжил уже тише:

– Но он один из лучших, я понимаю, почему шеф не хочет его терять. Дрифт-совместимых с каждым годом всё меньше, но поэтому и ты тоже должен понять, что не имеешь права рисковать собой.

Мунаката прикрыл глаза, чувствуя разочарование от разговора.

– Значит, тоже считаешь, что ничего не получится.

– Этого я не говорил. С ним можно найти общий язык.... ну, Тоцука же этот находил как-то. Да и наши общаются на тренингах, он нормальный... – Фушими на секунду задумался и добавил: – Если, конечно, сделать скидку на агрессивность и ебанутость.

Он смял пустую банку и поднялся на ноги, отряхивая штаны. Мунаката следил за расслабленными и вместе с тем экономными движениями со сдержанным любопытством.

– Могу дать совет. Таким, как Суо, затрахаешься что-то доказывать. Начни разговаривать с ним на одном языке.

– Благодарю, – кивнул Мунаката и тоже поднялся, теперь уже глядя на Фушими сверху вниз. – Поясни только мне одну вещь – в чём здесь твой интерес?

Фушими долго смотрел, а потом вдруг ухмыльнулся.

– Разве я не могу помочь коллеге по цеху за просто так?

Мунаката вернул ему кривую улыбку.

– Ты не похож на тех, кто помогает просто так.

– Ну, что есть, то есть. Впрочем, какой смысл скрывать? Мне нужно, чтобы Суо убрался с дороги. Если он будет занят тобой, Мисаки не сможет таскаться за ним, как верная собачонка, и поймёт наконец, кому он нужен на самом деле. 

Мунаката припомнил мелкого курсанта, скалившегося на него с другой стороны стола на давешнем завтраке, и то, что сказал Фушими во время спарринга. Пожалуй, он поторопился с выводами – разговор оказался полезным, и пока всё складывалось обнадёживающе, а в какой-то мере даже забавно.

* * *

Удача улыбнулась Мунакате там же, где и впервые.

В одной из тренирующихся пар он узнал Суо и Хидаку, рядом с которыми уже привычным светловолосым пятном крутился Кусанаги.

– Микотооо, миссис Харрис мне голову открутит и к какому-нибудь дрону приставит, если узнает, что ты опять сбежал, – Кусанаги ныл жалобным, преисполненным трагизма голосом, но смотрел совершенно в другую сторону.

Мунаката проследил за направлением его взгляда и хмыкнул: на Авашиму оборачивались, и не только механик. Впрочем, тот вполне успешно совмещал оба занятия, хотя было похоже, что приятеля он отчитывает только для виду.

– Микото, ты меня совсем не жалеешь, как так можно? Подумай хотя бы о себе, твоя физподготовка хромает, тебе нельзя сейчас играть с молодыми здоровыми мальчиками.

Суо, не отвлекаясь от поединка, молча показал его затылку средний палец, а Хидака прыснул в кулак, потом замахал руками и заржал уже открыто.

– Кусанаги, кончай шутить, иначе, когда Сехмет будет в форме, с ним никто в паре стоять не захочет! Ай!

– После попиздите, девочки, – ухмыльнулся Суо и быстрым движением хлопнул Хидаку шестом сперва по пояснице, потом под задницу. – Эй, не отвлекайся, я сказал.

– Да-да, Ками-сама, ты сегодня прямо в ударе. На мне уже живого места нет!

– Не плачь, а то я больше не разрешу вам играть в одной песочнице, – хмыкнул Кусанаги и неожиданно повернулся в сторону Мунакаты. – О, Мунаката, и вы здесь. Желаете присоединиться?

Мунаката кивнул, приветствуя, и мысленно чертыхнулся. Интересно, когда прохвост успел его вычислить?

Остальные тоже, наконец, заметили его. Хидака жизнерадостно замахал рукой, а Суо только мазнул по нему невыразительным взглядом, хмыкнул и ударил по чужому шесту, привлекая внимание.

– Продолжаем.

– Извини, – улыбнулся Кусанаги, когда Мунаката подошёл к стойке с тренировочным оружием, рядом с которой тот сидел, – кажется, ты не очень ему нравишься.

– Я и не обязан. Но ты сам видел бой во время теста.

– О, да. «Диалог» получился образцовым, никто из вас рта раскрыть не мог за всеми этими попытками надрать друг другу задницу.

Мунаката выбрал средней длины шест, взвесил в руке и недоверчиво посмотрел на Кусанаги. Лицо у того не вязалось со словами, улыбка выглядела натянутой и невесёлой. Кусанаги передёрнул плечами, как от озноба, и перевёл взгляд на площадку. Мунаката не ждал, что он скажет ещё что-нибудь, но тот продолжил:

– Давно не видел его таким. Всё, чего смог добиться старик – это удержать его здесь. А ты заставил впервые чего-то захотеть...

Брови у Мунакаты против воли скептично поползли вверх.

– По-моему всё, чего он хотел тогда, это вломить мне покрепче.

Кусанаги рассмеялся и подмигнул:

– Ну, тебя ведь не испугали такие мелочи?

Мунаката оставил реплику без ответа, сделав вид, что проверяет балансировку шеста. Ему нужно было подумать, но не здесь и не сейчас. Из-за спины, как по заказу, раздался грубый оклик:

– Ты сюда на спарринг пришёл или с Кусанаги трепаться?

Проходящий мимо Хидака хлопнул его по плечу:

– Сочувствую, чувак. Наш бог жаждет сегодня нести мстю и возмездие и причинять боль в особо крупных масштабах.

– Всё во имя добра и мира, Хидака! – отозвался со своего места Кусанаги. – Терпи, после такой школы дорога сразу в асы.

– Ага, только через лазарет. Кусанаги, куда ты всё время башкой крутишь? Ааа...

– Тихо-тихо, не пали контору! Ну-ка, пойдём со мной...

– Что? Куда ты меня... да подожди ты!..

Мунаката смотрел на этот наигранно-шумный кипиш и не мог отделаться от мысли, что пропустил какой-то закадровый разговор, попав с порога на средину сцены. Пазл сложился воедино, когда он обернулся и понял, что Суо смотрит на него в упор. Что ж, Кусанаги, надо было отдать ему должное, весьма ловко оставил их в тёплой компании друг друга.

Суо кивнул, словно в подтверждение, и принял стойку. Мунаката обдумывал несколько секунд, как начать, но был вынужден сразу уйти в оборону, потому что Суо атаковал, даже не дождавшись сигнала о готовности. Ухмыльнулся:

– Будешь много думать – сдохнешь.

Мунаката отбил несколько резких выпадов, уклонился в сторону и ударил сам – аккурат по открывшемуся левому боку.

– Будешь переть напролом – кончишь тем же. Один – ноль.

Маленькая победа ощущалась началом другой, куда более важной, а острый рассерженный взгляд отзывался в груди горячей волной ликования.

Хаотичные и молниеносные выпады Суо разрывали привычную симфонию движений, заставляя больше импровизировать и постоянно быть начеку, реагировать быстрее, на грани возможностей. В свою очередь сущим удовольствием было заманивать оппонента в банальные ловушки приёмов разных школ и смотреть, как тот учится не попадаться на них дважды. И это тоже было его маленькой победой.

Он говорил и ему отвечали, ударами и пренебрежительными словами, но отвечали, отзывались. Мунаката даже не сразу заметил, как невольно перенял чужую манеру речи и перешёл на «ты». Чувство было похоже на то, как если бы он держал в руке нить и точно знал, что если дёрнуть – на другом конце обязательно дёрнут в ответ, да так, что ещё нужно будет постараться устоять на ногах.  
Если это не являлось проявлением «диалога», то всю систему можно было смело посылать к чёрту. А Суо – кретин, если и дальше будет отрицать очевидное.

* * *

Мунаката дождался Суо у общей душевой и, когда тот вышел, спокойно и молча пошёл рядом. Минут пять они плутали по слабо освещённым пустым коридорам, пока Суо не вышел на один из балконов над ангарными помещениями, взъерошил и без того лохматые влажные волосы и уставился на Мунакату.

– И чего ты ко мне привязался?

– Думаю, ты и сам знаешь, мне нет нужды повторять.

Суо смерил его усталым взглядом, тяжело выдохнул и хлопнул себя по карманам, доставая мятую пачку и выбивая из неё сигарету. Прикурил и выдохнул вместе с дымом:

– Не интересует.

Параллельный жест говорил об обратном. Мунаката мысленно усмехнулся, принимая предложенные сигарету и зажигалку. За курение на базе гоняли нещадно, но отказываться было бы верхом глупости.

– А сейчас я думаю, что ты врёшь.

Суо молчал, больше не отрицая, но и не помогая. Мунаката осторожно перебирал варианты и слова, которыми можно было зацепить, но не ранить. Непростительно будет провалиться после того, как ему впервые сделали шаг навстречу.

– Я сегодня ослышался или Хидака назвал тебя Сехмет?

– И что?

– Да так... любопытно.

– Любопытно – открой словарь и посмотри.

Суо выглядел раздражённым, но вроде не злился, и Мунаката решил, что пока справляется. Тема была скользкой, он прекрасно знал, что означает этот позывной, но слишком много сил ушло на то, чтоб удержаться от подколов во время спарринга – сейчас можно было позволить себе эту маленькую блажь. В конце концов, он имел право на компенсацию за все потраченные в эти дни нервы.

– О, это лишнее. Но ты ведь в курсе, что Сехмет – женское имя?

Зрелище окупило все его ожидания: Суо замер, так и не донеся сигарету до губ и глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых не отражалось ни проблеска светлой мысли. Мунаката с трудом заставил себя не рассмеяться, только уголки губ сами собой разъезжались в стороны, до того разительно отличался растерянный Суо от себя обычного.

– Ты не знал? – как мог, сочувственно поинтересовался он.

– Это бог мщения, – рассеянно уронил Суо и зашипел, обжёгшись о тлеющий фильтр забытой сигареты.

– Угу, – закивал Мунаката, потешаясь уже открыто, – богиня.

Суо затолкал окурок в щель у поручня и прикурил заново, выдавив сквозь зубы:

– Кусанаги, сука...

Мунаката смотрел на него и думал, что характер человека проявляется в любых, даже самых незначительных деталях. Вульгарные и грубые манеры словно бросали вызов воспитанным с детства представлениям о поведении в обществе, но в Суо чувствовалась те непринуждённость и естественность, которой так не хватало ему самому.

Он загасил собственную сигарету и завернул в бумажную салфетку, убирая белый прямоугольник в карман. Снова улыбнулся:

– Не против, если я буду звать тебя Клеопатрой?

... и глазом моргнуть не успел, как Суо оказался рядом, всего в нескольких сантиметрах. Опёрся рукой в стену рядом с его головой и выдохнул в лицо струю дыма.

– Попробуй, и я твою нежную аристократическую задницу прямо на шест натяну, не дожидаясь тренировок.

Дыхание перехватило – то ли из-за дыма, то ли из-за дурацкой пошлой двусмысленности, то ли из-за блестящих азартом, тёмных от расширившихся зрачков глаз. Мунаката почувствовал, как теплеют кончики ушей, и поспешно шагнул в сторону, уходя от слишком пристального внимания. Лучше было сейчас отвлечь Суо и отвлечься самому.

– Так ты согласен?

Суо тряхнул головой, выпрямляясь. 

– Неа, – он поднял руку, тыльной стороной закрывая рот, и Мунаката с изумлением понял, что эта скотина зевает.

Только секунду спустя до него дошёл смысл ответа.

– Что?! Но почему? Ты же хочешь отомстить! Нельзя управлять королём в одиночку! Как думаешь, много найдётся других желающих залезть к тебе в голову?

Суо затянулся и развернулся к выходу, глядя из-за плеча с непонятной смесью тоски и желания, будто сам себе наступал на горло. В голос опять вернулись так задевающие Мунакату равнодушные нотки:

– А тебя ебут мои проблемы? Занимайся своими, а захочешь взять реванш – я всегда к твоим услугам.

Он ушёл, и Мунаката не решился окликнуть его ещё раз отчасти потому, что не был уверен в способности себя контролировать. «Чёртов крашеный панк, ты моя проблема», – зло крутилось в голове, но клокочущий внутри гнев проявился только в виде сжатых судорогой пальцев, крошащих в кармане смятую салфетку.

* * *

Ряды бутылок из разноцветного стекла отбрасывали на столешницу причудливые тени, откуда-то из глубины зала раздавались хриплые басы старого американского рока. Мунаката проигнорировал подмигнувшую ему официантку и решительным шагом направился к стойке бара.

– Джин-тоник со льдом.

Суо повернул голову и посмотрел так, будто видел на месте Мунакаты говорящего кайдзю и напряжённо размышлял – стоит немедленно удавить тварь или самому провалиться под землю.

– Я чувствую себя вконец заёбанным Гамлетом, – наконец задумчиво проговорил он и глотнул из своего стакана.

– Прости?

– Меня тоже преследует тень невообразимого зануды.

– Хам, – хмыкнул Мунаката и вздрогнул, когда со стороны раздались возмущённые крики и звон стекла.

– Дай сюда и смотри, как делается настоящий «Секс на пляже»! Понаберут криворуких растяп, потом народ травится.

– Глазам не верю, – сипло прошептал Мунаката, борясь с желанием протереть очки.

На другой стороне стойки Кусанаги Изумо отчитывал что-то вяло блеющего в ответ бармена и одновременно ловко колдовал над несколькими бутылками разом. Закончив – пододвинул кокетливо хихикающим девушкам два разноцветных коктейля и грозно уставился на затихшего парнишку. Мунаката уже собирался позвать молча наблюдавшего за сценой Суо, но в этот момент встретился с Кусанаги взглядом. Тот смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом вдруг осклабился и решительно двинулся к ним.

Мунаката усилием воли запинал трусливую мысль о том, что разговор явно не удался и пора бы уносить ноги.

– Мунаката, какими судьбами? Я думал, такие... – он замялся, и Мунаката мысленно скопировал его давешнюю ухмылку.

«Ну, давай, – подумал он, – назови меня золотым мальчиком и я покажу, чему золотых мальчиков учат в школе».

– ... такие приличные молодые люди, как ты, не ходят по столь сомнительным злачным заведениям, – как ни в чём не бывало закончил Кусанаги, совершенно не замечая бросаемых на него многообещающих взглядов.

– Решил развеяться, – вздохнул Мунаката, – а тут гляжу – знакомая рыжая морда.

Сидящий по правую руку от него Суо подавился и судорожно закашлялся. Мунаката даже не посмотрел в его сторону, продолжая удерживать удивлённый взгляд Кусанаги:

– И ты при нём. Как всегда... Слушай, а ты часом не его мамочка?

– Какого... Мунаката, ты совсем умом тронулся? – кашель сменился глухим рычанием, в котором, впрочем, отчётливо угадывались нотки растерянности.

Мунаката поймал себя на мысли, что настроение неумолимо ползёт вверх. Пришедший в себя Кусанаги беспечно рассмеялся и неожиданно перегнулся через стойку, сгрёб Суо за плечи и потёрся щекой о макушку. Глянул хитро, разве что язык не показал. Вот ведь!.. Лис.

– А ты как думал? – заворковал Кусанаги. – Этого красавчика никуда одного отпускать нельзя – то толпу бухих мужиков с собой притащит, то блядей. А то самого его кто приволочёт... за ногу.

Явно не ожидавший такой подставы Суо оторопело моргнул, потом закатил глаза и терпеливо ждал, пока Кусанаги отпустит. Сквозь каменную физиономию нет-нет да проглядывало выражение, которому впору бы позавидовать всем мученикам святой земли. Мунаката бы даже посочувствовал, если б ему не было так... весело.

Ощущение оказалось странным, но приятным, теплом согревающим грудь. Тихо появившийся рядом бармен, явно стараясь не привлекать внимания Кусанаги, поставил возле него заказ, и Мунаката поспешил отпить и вернуть на лицо маску умеренной заинтересованности.

– Я не то, что мамочка, я практически личный ангел-хранитель! Микото, не делай такое лицо! Ты, между прочим, мне даже не платишь!

Суо приглушённо чертыхнулся и вывернулся из чужих рук, взглядом предупредив новые покушения на своё личное пространство.

– Кусанаги, тебя кайдзю покусал или Ята? Уймись уже и найди себе кого-нибудь.

С мгновение Кусанаги делал вид, что дуется, а потом посерьёзнел, бросил на Мунакату строгий взгляд и весомо уронил:

– Я слежу за тобой, – двумя пальцами показал сперва на свои глаза, потом на Мунакату и, насвистывая, направился прочь.

Мальчишка-бармен шарахнулся в сторону, пропуская жуткого типа, в воздухе повисло зловещее «И за тобой я тоже слежу».

– Он всегда такой? – сорвалось с языка, хотя Мунаката точно не собирался спрашивать ничего подобного.

Суо хмыкнул и сделал жест повторить.  
Блик скользнул по янтарному стеклу бутылки бурбона, стакан наполнился на два пальца и Суо перехватил парня за запястье:

– Оставь.

Он проигнорировал недовольный взгляд Мунакаты, отпил и развернулся к нему корпусом, подперев голову кулаком.

– Ты всё ещё тут.

– Ты наблюдательный.

Вид у Суо стал откровенно кислым.

– Ну, если мне не суждено от тебя избавиться... Нет, он не всегда такой. Но всем нужно расслабляться: изображать клоуна – способ Кусанаги. И предупреждая твои следующие вопросы: пошёл нахуй, я буду пить то, что захочу и столько, сколько захочу. Это единственный бар в округе, где продают нормальное пойло, его хозяин с Кусанаги не то под стол вместе ходили, не то из-за бабы подрались. Нет, это не твоё дело. И да, мне плевать, что на это скажет старик.

Мунаката невозмутимо допил свою порцию, внутренне сражаясь с глубоким шоком. Он хотел позвать бармена, но вовремя вспомнил, что бутылку бурбона тот оставил у них, ловко увёл её из-под носа у Суо и налил себе. Отпил под чужим нечитаемым взглядом и протянул:

– Подумать только, я и не представлял, что ты способен связать столько длинных слов.

Взгляд посветлел, Мунаката почти воочию видел, как у Суо меняется настроение. Тот хмыкнул, достал из кармана пачку сигарет и прикурил, бросив не глядя:

– Уже интереснее.

* * *

– Слушай, а расскажи каково... ну, там. В дрифте.

На мгновение показалось, что все звуки в зале стихли, но Мунаката тряхнул головой, и ощущение прошло. Честно говоря, он спросил, повинуясь порыву и плещущемуся в крови алкоголю, и уже понял, что совершил ошибку, ожидая чего угодно, но Суо даже не изменился в лице. Только глаза прикрыл и крутанул давно пустую бутылку двумя пальцами.

– Спокойно. И открыто. Сам узнаешь когда-нибудь.

За мягкими умиротворёнными интонациями Мунаката едва узнал голос, в котором раньше слышал только ленивое пренебрежение и хриплый рык.

Суо поднялся с места одним плавным текучим движением и потянул Мунакату на себя, закидывая руку на плечо. Тот хотел было возмутиться, но с удивлением обнаружил, что пол под ногами опасно кренится.

– Учти – не баба, на руках не потащу. Так что шагай, если не хочешь добираться до базы в одиночку.

– А если за ногу? – хохотнул Мунаката, стараясь держать голову прямо.

Бурбон плескался в крови веселящим коктейлем, развязывал язык и делал что-то странное с его восприятием. Например, раньше он не замечал, что сквозь запахи алкоголя и табака просачиваются тонкие нотки костра и чего-то смутно знакомого. Или что у Суо проколото ухо. И тонкий шрам у виска он тоже не видел. Чёрт, да что...

– За ногу, пожалуй, могу, – вклинился в поток сознания смешок, и Мунаката невольно улыбнулся, хотя тут же приказал себе собраться.

Когда они добрались до выхода, от свежего морского воздуха прояснились мысли, и даже ноги стали более послушными. Заметивший изменившуюся осанку Суо убрал тёплую руку с поясницы и недовольно щёлкнул языком, обнаружив, что пачка сигарет пуста.

– Постой, а как же Кусанаги? – ляпнул первое пришедшее в голову Мунаката.

– А? Забей, он слинял ещё час назад. Что-то на базе, – отмахнулся Суо и побрёл в направлении шаттердома.

Мунаката подумал, что у Суо слишком безответственная мамочка. А ещё, что для приручения строптивых в его случае оказалось достаточно одной бутылки палёного китайского «Бима».

* * *

Что его «строптивый» оказался тупоголовым бараном с иммунитетом к выпивке и разговорам по душам, Мунаката понял уже на следующее утро. Он пришёл к Суо с очередным белым флагом, а Суо пошёл по привычному сценарию, сперва проигнорировав несколько окликов, а потом послав в пешее эротическое по кварталу красных фонарей и паре особо тёмных ангаров, где хранились запчасти королей и трупы топографических кретинов.

А потом в этот сценарий вплелась свободная актёрская импровизация, в ходе которой они, наконец, подрались. Потому что Мунаката тоже не железный.

* * *

Что его «строптивый баран» на самом деле – та ещё своенравная сучка, Мунаката узнал ещё несколько часов спустя.

– Долбоёбы, – сказал Генерал и ткнул в нос Мунакате ядовито-жёлтый стикер.

Надпись на стикере расплывалась, потому что в драке Мунаката умудрился разбить очки – вернее, это Суо разбил ему очки, безмозглое, безответственное животное, как Мунаката вообще мог захотеть выбрать его?! – но в кривом почерке ему всё равно удалось разобрать: дату, время и поэтичное «Приходи, узнаешь».

– Что это? – раздражённо спросил Мунаката, поднимая глаза.

Собственное поражение злило, а потеря любимых очков подливала масла в огонь. Если старик сейчас вздумает играть с ним в шарады или отчитывать, или скажет, что он предупреждал – Мунаката просто встанет и выйдет отсюда.

Генерал мрачно бросил:

– А что, не видно? Романтическое послание, – должно быть старик оценил, как его перекосило, поэтому добавил уже мягче: – Не похоже?

– Нет, сэр.

– О, так теперь я «сэр». Ладно, не заводись, – Генерал расцепил сложенные на груди руки и прошёл за свой стол. Значит, решил свернуть нотации, хорошо. – Но признай, что я предупреждал. Сядь! Я предупреждал и предупреждаю ещё раз: всё это может плохо кончиться. Но я на тебя рассчитываю.

Он размашисто расписался на лежащем под рукой документе и протянул его. Мунаката непонимающе замер, потом всё же встал и на негнущихся ногах подошёл к столу, забрал бумагу. Как оказалось – разрешение на тестовые синхронизации и совместную пробную калибровку синего короля.

В горле стало сухо.

– Суо был у меня сегодня утром. Сказал, что «его затрахала тень отца Гамлета». Поздравляю.

Мунаката открыл рот... и закрыл. Растёр переносицу, попытался было заговорить ещё раз, но опять умолк. Хотелось тупо переспросить «С чем, сэр?», но он опасался, что услышит в ответ что-нибудь вроде «С тем, что сумел заебать самого отмороженного мудака на базе». Конечно, старик бы вряд ли так выразился, но он уже назвал их сегодня долбоёбами, и искушать судьбу не хотелось.  
Поэтому Мунаката сложил бумагу вдвое и просто благодарно кивнул. Запоздало пришло осознание, что все прелести партнёрства ещё только впереди.

* * *

Мунаката приложил раскрытую ладонь к гладкой ножной пластине синего короля, чувствуя, как та вибрирует, и едва сдержался, чтоб с размаху не садануть по металлу кулаком. Обида и горечь мешались с разгорающейся злостью, поэтому, когда сзади раздался спокойный флегматичный оклик, он едва не подпрыгнул, разворачиваясь рывком и неверяще глядя на затянутого в чёрный доспех Суо.

– Фетишируешь? Заканчивай, у тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы облизать свою игрушку от опор до кабины, – хмыкнул тот и отвернулся, шагая к подъёмнику.

Мунаката сцепил зубы, направляясь следом и жёстко чеканя шаг, мысленно представляя под ногами безмозглую рыжую голову. Чёртов ублюдок опоздал на час и, судя по всему, совершенно не придавал этому значения.

У трапа их встретил Кусанаги. В спокойном и собранном механике Мунаката даже не сразу признал постоянно ошивающегося подле Суо легкомысленного шутника. Тот стянул с лица зеркальную маску, сунул под нос Суо планшет и ухмыльнулся Мунакате, снова мгновенно входя в модус блондинки. Мунаката впервые допустил мысль, что тому просто нравится дразнить персонально его.

– Уже придумал имя?

Мунаката моргнул и понял, что Кусанаги обращается к нему.

– Кому? – глупо переспросил он.

– Этому красавцу, конечно, – Кусанаги кивнул на махину короля. – Или так и будешь церемониально выговаривать «Его Величество Синий Король»? Это название серии, а ему нужна душа.

Кусанаги говорил, не переставая улыбаться, но Мунаката чувствовал, что тот серьёзен. Суо вернул планшет и тоже посмотрел ожидающе. Мунаката вздохнул, пытаясь поймать за хвост хоть одну из десятка разом разбежавшихся мыслей.

– Орион? – получилось как-то неуверенно, но Кусанаги одобрительно хмыкнул и что-то быстро набил в планшете.

– Поздравляю, сыны Ориона, церемония наречения засвидетельствована и завершена успешно. Бутылки бить о корпус не будем, столь бездарно расходовать алкоголь не позволю. Чего замерли, малыш ждёт вас, живо в кабину!

Суо пожал плечами и прошёл мимо, буркнув беззлобное «Клоун» и проигнорировав раздавшееся в спину «Микото, я всё слышу!».

Кабина встретила их блеском новой аппаратуры и прохладой кондиционированного воздуха, ещё не прогревшегося от работы электроники. Суо без заминки прошёл к левой стороне, становясь на платформу, и Мунаката вовремя удержал удивление при себе. По информации, что ему удалось раскопать на экипаж Короля – чрезвычайно оригинальное имя, и Кусанаги ещё что-то говорил про душу, впрочем, заподозрить Суо в богатой фантазии было сложно, – прежде Суо занимал атакующую позицию. Поведение у него было под стать, и Мунаката не ожидал, что он решит уйти в оборону, но выяснять причины сейчас не собирался.

Он следил за бликом, скользящим по лакированному наплечнику и пытался задавить рождавшуюся внутри дрожь. Помощники фиксировали крепления, автоматика оживала. Мунаката продолжал следить за бликом и иногда скользил взглядом дальше по рукам, наблюдая, как Суо экономными, отработанными движениями проверяет системы.

– Не передумал? – не поворачиваясь в его сторону, бросил Суо, и Мунаката встряхнулся, активировал панель.

– Нет, конечно, с чего бы?

– Сехмет, Адонис, проверка связи, – раздался в кабине мелодичный женский голос, показавшийся смутно знакомым.

– Авашима? – озвучил он своё предположение. – Это вы?

– Аа... Да, Адонис, всё верно. Я подумала, что работа администратора мне подходит.

– Что ж. Вы в своём праве, думаю, из вас получится прекрасный администратор.

– Благодарю, Адонис. Даю разрешение на дальнейшую калибровку систем.

Мунаката кивнул и краем глаза заметил, что Суо на него смотрит.

– Что?

– Почему не Нарцисс? – хмыкнул тот, и Мунаката вернул ему дежурную шпильку:

– Что-то нет так, Клеопатра?

– Ублюдок...

– Варвар.

– Пф.

– Девочки, не хотелось бы вас отвлекать друг от друга, но мы готовы к пробной синхронизации. Вход в дрифт через одну минуту, – голос искажался помехами, но Кусанаги Мунаката бы узнал на любом канале. Просто отлично, не могло же им повезти ещё с и техником?

– Последние напутствия? – хмыкнул Мунаката, вполоборота поворачиваясь к Суо. Сехмет. Проклятье, ещё бы Немезидой назвался, сам-то хорош!

Суо наконец отвлёкся от голографического интерфейса и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

– Только одно. Ты должен входить в дрифт пустым. Без эмоций. Без страха. Иначе я не ручаюсь за последствия.

С последними словами он надел визор, и Мунаката поспешил натянуть свой. Сделал глубокий вдох и долгий выдох, очищая разум, как учили на тренировках.

– Дрифт через пять секунд, – предупредил Кусанаги.

Мунаката закрыл глаза и окунулся в смазанную синеву воспоминаний, откидывая их одно за другим, как учили. Детство в большом и пустынном особняке, строгое лицо отца и хмурящееся – Генерала, годы в академии и чистый восторг от вида настоящего золотого короля. Затем контуры Золотого смазались, обшивка потемнела до благородного тёмно-синего цвета, и его омыло тёплой волной чужих мыслей. Сквозь тонкую рябь Мунаката смог разглядеть смутно знакомого улыбающегося парня с копной растрёпанных тёмно-рыжих волос и с удивлением понял, что видит молодого Суо. В следующий момент невысокий блондин в костюме пилота со смехом разбивал бутылку шампанского о красную броню короля, а потом его как стеной отсекло. Стена слабо светилась пурпуром и едва слышно гудела. Было пусто, спокойно и очень тепло.

Где-то на периферии сознания хмыкнули, Мунаката открыл глаза. Суо кивнул. В наушниках коротко зашумело, после чего канал очистился и раздался голос Авашимы:

– Связка установлена, синхронизация девяносто восемь процентов. Молодцы.

Мунаката выдохнул, испытывая желание рассмеяться от облегчения, и почувствовал, как связь опять отзывается согласным теплом.

– Вас понял, начинаем.

Первые движения должны были быть простыми. Проверить работу верхних суставов, скорость реакции нейро-связи и вспомогательные системы. Мунаката особо не надеялся, но если всё пройдёт хорошо – возможно, удастся выбить разрешение на полевые испытания. Хотя, наверное, всё же не стоит – лучше увеличивать нагрузку постепенно. Следующего явления ожидали не раньше, чем через неделю, у них ещё есть время.

Мунаката действовал по стандартной схеме и одновременно присматривался к стене, которой отгородился Суо, пытаясь определить его состояние, чтобы вовремя среагировать, если что-то пойдёт не так. Силуэты за стеной изменялись и перетекали друг в друга, складываясь во что-то знакомое, но неузнаваемое. Мунаката напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить и игнорируя навязчивый шёпот извне.

Тени слились воедино, сформировавшись в фигуру, и воспоминание всплыло неожиданно, обдав жаром. Отчёт о нападении на его город, пожарище в родовом имении и съёмки кайдзю крупным планом. Огромный монстр рычал прямо в экран, будто смотрел на него...

Мунаката дёрнулся и понял, что монстр и правда смотрит на него, сквозь пробитую лобовину и переплетение проводов. Слева что-то кричал Тоцука, а потом тварь снова ударила, и их тряхнуло так, что искры из глаз посыпались.

Он закричал и очнулся, выныривая в реальность, наполненную красным светом сигнала тревоги и истошным визгом приборов. В наушнике надрывался Кусанаги, чередуя ругань и попытки дозваться.

– Я в норме, прекрати, пожалуйста, орать, – сипло выдавил Мунаката, с трудом различая собственный голос среди звона в голове.

– Ты-то в норме, а этот придурок – нет! – рявкнул Кусанаги, и Мунакату как ведром холодной воды окатило.

Замерший рядом Суо не отзывался, и Мунаката чертыхнулся, пытаясь нащупать оборванную связь.

– Что мне делать?

– Адо... Мунаката, послушайте меня, – раздался напряжённый голос Авашимы, – вам нужно вернуться в дрифт и попробовать найти Суо. Он должен вернуться сам, слишком опасно отключать систему извне.

– Хорошо... Хорошо, я понял.

Заниматься самоанализом и нервничать он будет после, когда исправит собственную ошибку.

Уютная пустота исчезла, теперь вокруг мигали проекции и взрывались снопы искр. Мунаката ухватился за боковые поручни в задней части кабины, практически получив билет во второй ряд. Король явно был не в лучшем положении, но справлялся, и Мунаката во все глаза смотрел, как раскалённый докрасна меч врубается в тело твари, рассекая её от плеча к грудине.

– Суо! – попытался докричаться он, используя передышку. – Суо, это всё не настоящее, это твои воспоминания! Приди в себя, мы должны выбираться!

Суо повернул голову в его сторону, но система оповестила о новой угрозе, и момент ушёл.

Мунаката по отчёту помнил, что кайдзю было двое.

Второй показался на радарах за несколько секунд до атаки, выпрыгнул из воды со спины, и только вовремя вскинутый щит спас короля от прямого удара в голову. Кайдзю повис, цепляясь лапами за плечи и пояс, ещё раз кинулся на щит, а следом – на незащищённую с левой стороны шею и голову. Броню смяло, как фольгу, часть кабины стесало полностью. Мунаката кинулся в переднюю часть, чтобы попытаться увидеть тварь в открытую, и именно в этот момент та напала во второй раз, с корнями выдирая обломки арматуры, технику и платформу со вторым пилотом.

Мгновение Мунаката чувствовал, как в горле истошно колотятся три сердца, а в следующую секунду осталось только одно – его собственное. Взгляд испуганно метнулся в сторону Суо и столкнулся с прямым ответным. Мунаката не вчера родился, но даже не думал, что взгляд у человека может быть настолько... страшным.

Левый висок заливало кровью, губы беззвучно шевелились, Мунаката никак не мог понять, что ему говорит Суо. Кабина содрогнулась от мощного удара, где-то в сердцевине Короля громыхнуло. Это уже не кайдзю, – понял Мунаката, глядя, как искривляются в улыбке бледные губы. Суо закончил тот бой своей победой, проткнув мечом насквозь короля и болтавшегося на его спине монстра. Ни кайдзю, ни Король не выжили, а вот ему повезло... если можно назвать это везением.

Мунаката до сих пор чувствовал пробирающие до костей боль и ужас чужой смерти, а потом в глазах потемнело, но он успел ухватить ещё один кусочек воспоминаний прежде, чем его вышвырнуло из связки. Он едва пришёл в себя, когда крепежи разблокировались, и как раз успел поймать заваливающего на спину Суо и сорвать с него визор. Глядя на дрожащие точки суженных зрачков, Мунаката с трудом мог представить, что на всё это скажет Генерал, как отреагирует Суо, когда придёт в себя, а ещё – что делать ему самому с тем, что он узнал?

Он смотрел в чужие расфокусированные глаза и до сих пор видел последний осколок воспоминания, в котором светловолосый улыбчивый Тоцука целовал Суо в губы и показывал куда-то наверх.

* * *

– Итак, – Генерал сложил руки за спиной и остановился напротив них, – что вы хотите мне сказать?

– У меня голова болит, – с неожиданной готовностью откликнулся Суо и сполз ещё ниже.

В Мунакате боролись противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, он был виноват, Суо не слабо досталось, и следовало проявить сочувствие. С другой – тот вёл себя, будто находился в дешёвом баре, а не на вызове у командира базы. Ко всему прочему Мунаката никак не мог отделаться от подспудного восхищения: нахал развалился на жёстком стуле так, словно тот был удобнейшим креслом, а не орудием пыток. Вот сам Мунаката никак не мог нормально сесть, и пристальный взгляд Генерала отнюдь не способствовал попыткам устроиться с комфортом.

– Голова болит после сотрясения мозга, Суо. У тебя там нечему сотрясаться, – Мунаката невольно хмыкнул и тут же пожалел, что привлёк внимание рассерженного Генерала. – Мунаката, какого хрена ты всё время ёрзаешь?!

– Шило в заднице мешает, – фыркнул Суо, чем невольно избавил Мунакату от моральных метаний. Очевидно, рыжая скотина совершенно не нуждалась в его сострадании.

– По-вашему это всё шуточки?! – рявкнул Генерал и снова принялся расхаживать взад-вперёд, будто запертый в клетке зверь.

Мунаката давно не видел старика в таком состоянии, и было не понятно: в бешенстве ли тот из-за провала или... или, чем чёрт не шутит, переживает за них.

– Генерал, у меня мигрень от ваших метаний, – жалобно протянул Суо и прижал пакет со льдом к другому виску.

Видя, как багровеет лицо Генерала, Мунаката кашлянул и перехватил слово, пока всё не пошло по новому кругу:

– Сэр, позвольте мне сказать. Всю вину и ответственность за инцидент я беру на себя. Я надавил сильнее, чем было необходимо для системы нейро-связи и не смог сдержать воспоминания, повлёкшие рецидив у моего напарника, Суо Микото. И я готов понести любое наказание.

Генерал остановился, и под его цепким оценивающим взглядом захотелось сжаться, но Мунаката только шире расправил плечи.

– Мунаката Рейши, вы уверены, что хотели сказать именно это?

– Да.

– Нет.

Мунаката стиснул зубы так, что заныли скулы. Эти фривольные передразнивания уже сидели в печёнках, о чём он собирался поведать Суо, но Генерал его перебил:

– Суо, вам тоже есть, что добавить?

– Да, вообще-то есть. Знаете, сэр, когда вы мне «тыкали» – было не так страшно.

Мунаката подавил желание накрыться ладонью, чтобы не видеть это позорище, только украдкой перевёл дыхание.

– Это всё?

– Что? А, нет. Хотя я бы предпочёл делать, а не трепать языком.

Генерал наградил его взглядом, какой недавно достался самому Мунакате, но у того, кажется, был иммунитет и на этот метод воздействия. Генерал вздохнул, будто разом растерял весь запал.

– И что же ты собираешься делать? – из голоса пропал металл, и Мунаката ощутил крохотный укол ревности: он знал старика почти с рождения, и на его памяти тот позволял себе такой тон только при обращении к нему и его отцу.

– Продолжить калибровку Ориона.

Мунаката вздрогнул, не веря своим ушам. Быть не может, чтобы после того, как... Впрочем, прежде никто не возвращался уже после первого поражения. Если Мунаката и успел что-то понять наверняка, так это что Суо был упёртым сукиным сыном, с которого станется пойти в дрифт только ради возможности подоставать его, Мунакату. Ну, ничего, он тоже не робкого десятка.

В любом случае ему следовало радоваться, что карьера пилота не закончилась, так и не успев начаться.

– Уверен? – прервал его размышления голос Генерала, на что Суо неловко пожал плечами.

Скованность движения не укрылась от Мунакаты, и он не без удивления только сейчас понял, насколько сам вымотался за этот бесконечный день, в который утрамбовались и синхронизация, и ожидание новостей в медицинском отсеке, и допрос с пристрастием на ковре Генерала.

– Мунаката?

Хотел ли он «продолжать калибровку»? Право, вопрос не стоил того, чтобы его задавали.

– Я бы тоже... хотел продолжить. Если вы позволите.

– Два упрямых кретина. Хорошо, если вы оба этого хотите, – Генерал помассировал двумя пальцами веки, а когда отнял ладонь от лица – взглянул хмуро. – Вы ещё тут? Скройтесь уже, глаза бы мои вас не видели. Суо, подбери ноги и выметайся, ты не будешь спать прямо здесь! Мунаката, проследи, чтобы...

– Да, сэр, я понял, – Мунаката едва смог сдержать улыбку, подхватывая уже открыто зевающего Суо под руку.

– Понял он. И чтобы ближайший день никто вас вблизи короля не видел!

Последние слова Мунаката слышал уже краем уха, выходя из отсека. Пожалуй, всё прошло намного лучше, чем он мог надеяться. Если бы ещё прояснить несколько волнующих его моментов...

– Суо?

– Мм?

– Учти, ты не девушка – на руках не понесу, так что...

– Козёл ты, Мунаката, – насмешливо фыркнули на ухо, и Мунаката удивлённо скосил взгляд. – Я твою задницу прикрыл, а ты...

– Кстати об этом. Почему ты так поступил?

Суо отозвался не сразу.

– Ещё и тупой. Запомни кое-что: за то, что происходит в дрифте – всегда отвечают двое... Твою мать, шагай ровнее! На следующей развилке налево.

Мунаката старался шагать ровнее и не думать о том, как, должно быть, они сейчас смотрелись со стороны.

* * *

– Кусанаги, нам нужно поговорить.

– Чт... ай! Кайдзю тебя задери, никогда так не делай!

Микросхема, над которой колдовал механик, заискрила и потухла, Кусанаги сунул в рот обожжённый палец и посмотрел недовольно. Мунаката хмыкнул, чувствуя себя отомщённым.

– А где же «Привет, Мунаката, как дела? Я так рад тебя видеть!»?

– А то я не знаю, как у тебя дела. Ты наша новая знаменитость.

– Даже так?

Кусанаги закатил глаза и поднялся, стягивая перчатки и вытаскивая перо из-за уха. Покрутился на месте, потом махнул рукой, веля следовать за собой.

– Ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить. Учти, чужая слава меня не интересует, усыновление второго ребёнка тоже. И вообще я опаздываю на свидание.

– Всего минуту назад ты ковырялся во внутренностях моего короля, и думать не думал ни о каком свидании. Ты можешь побыть серьёзным хоть ненадолго?

Кусанаги хитро глянул на него из-за плеча.

– Когда работаешь с Микото, приходится быть серьёзным за двоих, поэтому не отказывай мне в желании немного развлечься за чужой счёт. К слову: теперь Микото тоже пилот Ориона, а я в его команде. Делай выводы.

Выводы Мунаката сделал ещё когда услышал голос Кусанаги на главном канале Ориона, только оптимизма они не добавляли.

– Куда мы идём?

– Хочу показать тебе кое-что.

Мунаката осмотрелся: Кусанаги вёл его куда-то вглубь ангара, где среди лесов смутно угадывались очертания какой-то запчасти одного из королей.

– Я думал, ты согласился на разговор.

– Так кто тебе мешает – говори.

Мунаката качнул головой. План в голове был чёткий, но одно дело – проговорить его про себя, другое – озвучить. Но выбора не было, он не сможет работать, если не будет уверен в напарнике, что уж говорить о сражениях.

– Я видел его последний бой. Тот, в котором...

– Я понял, – оборвал его Кусанаги. В самом деле, что за хамская привычка у этой парочки – постоянно перебивать?! – Не догадаться довольно сложно.

Мунаката проигнорировал шпильку и продолжил:

– И я уверен, что он видел меня.

Кусанаги остановился, обернувшись.

– Думаю, тебе показалось. Там наверняка творилось чёрте что.

– Нет. В конце боя он смотрел прямо на меня, и раз смог сосредоточиться в тот момент – значит, видел и до этого. Делай выводы, Кусанаги.

Кусанаги, очевидно, тоже выводы делать умел.

– Если видел – понимал, где находится. А значит, мог вернуться в любой момент, – он запустил руку в волосы и невесело усмехнулся. – Проклятье, так и знал, что что-то там нечисто. Микото, вечно ты игнорируешь риски...

Мунаката напрягся.

– Я считаю, что он хотел показать мне тот бой. Только не понимаю зачем, я же и так всё знаю из отчётов.

– А мне говорили, ты умный, никому нынче веры нет. Мунаката, ну же. Микото, конечно, мастер выбирать деликатные методы, но в чём-то он прав – у тебя оказалась возможность узнать, чем может обернуться столкновение с кайдзю, и он предоставил тебе место в первом ряду.

– Во втором, – автоматически вставил Мунаката, переваривая открытие.

– Что?

– Во втором ряду. Не важно. Он что, совсем не думает о последствиях?! – Мунаката вскинулся, и Кусанаги развёл руками, будто извинялся за своего друга. Ха-ха, извинялся он, как же.

– Добро пожаловать в клуб. Теперь ты знаешь, с каким психом связался.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу и резко хлопнул в ладоши, словно очнулся. Мунаката мысленно застонал, наблюдая, как ценный источник информации снова прячется за маской... клоуна. Пожалуй, это сравнение Суо было как нельзя более точным.

– А чего мы встали-то? Пошли, я знаю, что сможет поднять тебе настроение.

Мунаката нагнал его, пристроившись рядом.

– А ещё он принял решение стать моим напарником, когда мы курили на балконе, накануне встречи в баре. К чему тогда была эта идиотская чехарда?

– Откуда мне знать? Может, Микото надеялся, что ему разрешат управлять королём в одиночку, а может тебя проверял. Ты же был у него в голове, наверняка там полный бардак.

Мунаката хмыкнул, отметив иронию.

– Вообще-то с Суо очень спокойно. У него хороший самоконтроль.

– А по количеству дисциплинарных взысканий и драк – даже не скажешь, верно? – как ни в чём ни бывало подхватил Кусанаги.

Мунаката кисло кивнул.

Кусанаги повернул в очередной раз и торжественно вскинул руку.

– А вот мы и пришли. Это Скипетр, четвёртая модель. Титановый сплав, никаких примесей, бьёт напряжением до двух лямов вольт. Прекрасная игрушка для твоего мальчика, а?

Мунакате оставалось только кивнуть, не доверяя своему голосу. За лесами легко просматривался огромный и в то же время не лишённый изящества серебристый меч, и будь Мунаката неладен, если когда-либо видел что-нибудь более прекрасное. Ну, за исключением Ориона, разумеется.

* * *

– У меня складывается впечатление, что тебе нравится зажимать меня в тёмных коридорах, – медленно, со смаком протянул Суо, опираясь спиной о стену.

Мунаката слышал в его голосе смех, а в глазах видел холодную цепкую хватку.

Он отловил Суо за пару часов до новой синхронизации, потому что всё ещё не мог пускать в свою голову того, в чьей надёжности не был уверен. Именно это он и озвучил.

Суо в ответ подался вперёд, мгновенно преображаясь:

– Надёжности? Тоже боишься, что у меня склонность к суициду, и я нас угроблю? Из-за увиденного?

Мунаката отступил на шаг, не ожидав такого напора.

– Нет. Кайдзю нельзя подпускать к городу, и в той ситуации у тебя не было выбора. Но я хочу знать, чего от тебя можно ждать. Я понимаю, что мой срыв послужил толчком, но ты... ты ведь видел меня там – в воспоминаниях. Я прав?

– Можешь, когда хочешь, – Суо сощурился, хмыкнул. – Вот что, давай договоримся. Я и моя «ненадёжная» нервная система больше не доставляем тебе проблем и не показываем незапланированные фильмы. Ты же не трахаешь мои мозги и стараешься не отставать. Запомни, Мунаката, у меня больше опыта и я лучше тебя. Поэтому ты меня и выбрал.

Суо бросил последние слова уже почти ему в лицо и только тогда отстранился, смерил раздражённым взглядом и молча развернулся.

Только спустя минуту и шесть секунд Мунаката сумел заставить себя разжать кулаки. Раньше он думал, что молчаливость Суо и привычка говорить короткими фразами – проявление его характера, теперь же стало очевидно, что хренов ублюдок делал обществу небывалое одолжение. Либо же это было хитрой системой самозащиты, потому что после всего сказанного у Мунакаты так и чесались кулаки банально и грубо набить ему морду.

* * *

– Дрифт через пять секунд, – прозвучал голос Авашимы, и Мунакату утянуло вовнутрь, сквозь толщу своих и чужих мыслей, пока не вышвырнуло в уже знакомую пустоту.

Пульсирующая ровным алым светом стена всё ещё была там.

– Скажи спасибо, что она «всё ещё там». Не будь блока – одним психом здесь стало бы больше.

Мунаката вздрогнул – слова и беззлобная насмешка отозвались прямо у него в голове.

– Так работает дрифт, если не трясёшься и не пытаешься лезть, куда не просят.

– Дрифт должен работать в обе стороны. Если ты будешь закрываться – ничего не получится.

– Я не закрываюсь, только отсекаю лишнее. Тебе бы тоже не помешало, хотя, наверное, нужно тебя поблагодарить – никогда бы не подумал, что ты трахался сразу с тремя.

Мунаката повернулся к Суо, – тот тянул губы в широкой белозубой ухмылке, не предвещавшей совершенно ничего хорошего...

Эту синхронизацию они отработали идеально. Суо не соврал, контакт был, и Мунаката чувствовал чужую поддержку и уверенность, эмоции, становившиеся его собственными. Мысли сливались в единое целое, и Орион был их продолжением, послушный каждой совместной команде.

Чёрт возьми, и они всё-таки заслужили проклятый допуск к полевым испытаниям.

* * *

– Центр, запрашиваю разрешение на диагностику спринта.

– Акватория чиста, Сехмет, диагностику разрешаю.

Мунаката хмыкнул, искренне наслаждаясь восторгом Суо и упиваясь собственным. То, что они оба сейчас испытывали, было похоже на радость мальчишек, дорвавшихся до вожделенной игрушки.

И что, спрашивается, было столько сучиться?

– Ты так забавно психуешь, когда не получаешь то, что хочешь, - тут же фыркнул Суо, но Мунаката решил оставить эту реплику без внимания.

Хрен с ним, с этим засранцем, он ещё возьмёт свой реванш.

– Кусанаги сказал, этот парень самый быстрый в четвёртом поколении. Знаешь, что это значит?

– Что при желании мы сможем первыми добежать до кайдзю?

– И это тоже. Но я имел в виду облегчённую броню – самые крутые шишки будут доставаться нам.

– Тогда нужно быть ещё быстрее и не дать грёбаным тварям попасть по нам.

Суо посмотрел на него удивлённо, молча кивнул. Ему понравился ответ, а Мунакате неожиданно понравилось чужое негласное одобрение.

– Сейчас узнаем, на что он способен.

Мунаката уже слышал, что Суо отличный пилот, но только сейчас смог ощутить эти умения практичести на себе, заметные даже вне реального боя. Суо рвался вперёд, как изголодавшаяся по охоте гончая, и тащил за собой Мунакату, направляя и подгоняя. Генерал об этом предупреждал, не раз акцентируя внимание на том, что в этой связке главная задача Мунакаты – смотреть по сторонам и, в случае необходимости, прикрывать и сдерживать. Оттого более странным выглядел тот факт, что атакующую сторону отдали ему, но Мунаката не собирался смотреть в зубы дарованному коню, хотя иногда казалось, что стоило бы.

Суо был слишком сосредоточен на Орионе и не обращал на его мысли никакого внимания. На мгновение Мунакате стало интересно, может ли тот прятать за стеной не только воспоминания, но неожиданный сигнал тревоги вырывал его из размышлений.

– Адонис, Сехмет, на юго-востоке зафиксирована одна сигнатура, третья категория! Вам приказано немедленно вернуться на базу.

– Какого хрена?! – тут же взорвался Суо, и Мунаката поморщился от ошпаривающей волны эмоций, хотя в чём-то был с ним согласен.

– Центр, разве по расчетам следующее явление не через три дня? – перевёл он фразу Суо.

– Адонис, твоя память меня поражает, – ядовито прошипел Кусанаги, перехватывая канал. – Можешь послать кайдзю письменное заявление о своём недовольстве вражеской непунктуальностью. А теперь заткнитесь и возвращайтесь, это приказ Генерала. С тварью разберётся Неко Стрейн.

– Кусанаги...

– Микото, после будешь изображать разъярённую стерву, королеву драмы или кого захочешь! Ты слышал приказ.

Мунаката вздрогнул, видя, как исказилось яростью лицо Суо, а боевые системы Ориона запускались одна за другой.

– Что ты делаешь?

– А ты как думаешь? – не глядя рыкнул Суо, потом всё же повернулся, прищурившись. – Или приличные мальчики слушают, что говорят старшие?

Первое же разногласие снова откинуло их в самое начало. Своим пренебрежением и недоверием Суо всё чётко расставлял по местам: он – ведущий пилот, прикрывающий дыры в собственной защите хамством и репутацией мудака, Мунаката – сопливый новичок и любимчик Генерала.

«Хрен тебе», – мысленно выплюнул Мунаката, со злым удовлетворением чувствуя чужую настороженность.

– Это ты ведёшь себя, как ребёнок. Если Генерал считает, что мы ещё не готовы – мы не готовы!

Суо молчал, и Мунаката деактивировал системы, разворачивая Ориона, но в этот момент Суо упёрся, потянул контроль на себя. По вискам ударило тупой болью, Мунаката зашипел, с трудом сопротивляясь желанию разорвать связку. Вылетит – будет только хуже, это он усвоил прекрасно.

– Чёрт, прекрати это!

– Какого дьявола вы там творите?! – вновь ударил по барабанным перепонкам голос Кусанаги одновременно с взвившейся тревогой. – Вы теряете время, убирайтесь оттуда, Неко уже на вылете!

– Поздно, – злорадно ухмыльнулся Суо, кивком указывая на дальний радар.

Появившаяся в радиусе десяти миль тварь стремительно двигалась по направлению к городу.

– Чёртова кошка не успеет. А мы опередим любого – это твои слова.

Мунакате невыносимо захотелось избить самодовольного ублюдка. Хотя бы разбить нос, чтоб кровь залила ликующую улыбку.

– Центр, вы всё слышали, – предпринял он последнюю попытку, уже понимая, что ответ не имеет значения.

Семь миль.

– Адонис, у вас приказ!

Авашима говорила что-то ещё, но на словах уже не получалось сосредоточиться, – Суо снова тянул за собой, на сей раз почти волоком. Орион разгонялся, и Мунакате оставалось не отставать и, – он невесело усмехнулся, – смотреть по сторонам.

* * *

Кайдзю был огромным, но неповоротливым. Орион легко уходил от лобовых атак, куда большую угрозу представлял подвижный хвост, увенчанный тяжёлой булавой. Тварь орудовала в основном им, и если заставить её атаковать ложную цель, Мунаката бы сумел всадить в открывшуюся грудину Скипетр и разрядить в гадину два миллиона вольт.

– Суо! Мне нужно, чтобы он атаковал нас с левой стороны, ты поймаешь удар на щит, и тогда он откроется!

– И что мне сделать, позвать «Эй, ты!» и помахать флажком?!

В голосе слышалось раздражение, но Мунаката уже знал, что оно пустое, Суо принял его план к сведению и загорелся ещё сильнее. Эйфория заражала Мунакату, а может, была его собственной, поэтому он даже не удивился, когда левая кисть Ориона показала твари средний палец. Это было одновременно глупо и смешно, но главное, что кайдзю повёлся на движение.

Чего Мунаката совсем не ожидал, так это мощного удара, сотрясшего корпус с левой стороны, но разбираться было некогда – Орион удержал равновесие, а шанс мог оказаться единственным. Скипетр до середины вошёл кайдзю в область плеча, Мунаката активировал электрический заряд, но монстр только взревел, перехватил правую руку Ориона и снова замахнулся хвостом.

Мунаката приготовился к новому удару, но вместо него услышал лязг металла и шипение кайдзю: тварь конвульсивно дёргалась, насаженная на второй, раскалённый докрасна меч. Мунаката уже догадывался, что увидит, если повернёт голову, но хватало и того, что творилось у него... у них в головах. Поэтому он выдернул руку из ослабевшей хватки и завершающим ударом отсёк твари голову.

* * *

База встретила их аплодисментами и радостным гомоном, а экипаж Неко Стрейн, сопровождавшей их на обратном пути, поздравил с первой совместной победой. Куро ограничился сдержанным благодарным кивком, а Широ прыгнул с разбегу и беспардонно облапал за плечи, не переставая улыбаться и тараторить. Даже молчаливому Суо перепали осторожные хлопки по плечу от сияющего святой непосредственностью Широ и остальных членов базы. Хотя, конечно, в основном рисковать трогать мрачного пилота осмеливались только техники бывшего Короля, доставшиеся в наследство Ориону.

Мунаката краем глаза приглядывал за ним, стараясь не упускать из виду. Не терпелось остаться с Суо наедине, но для этого ещё предстояло пережить разговор с Генералом, а уж в том, что старик им вставит – сомневаться не приходилось.

* * *

Как ни странно, Генерал не кричал и даже не отстранил их от управления. Он только молча выслушал отчёт, но глаза у него были такие, что лучше бы вызвал в спортзал и избил. Мунаката бы не возражал.

Самого Мунакату зуд в кулаках немного отпустил за время тестов, но после боя вернулся с утроенным желанием стесать костяшки об одну конкретную рожу. Не останавливало даже то, что Суо после разрыва связки вёл себя непривычно тихо. В наличие у этого мудака совести Мунаката не верил принципиально.

Зато Суо без споров проследовал за ним в пустовавший сейчас спортзал. В конце концов, то, что Генерал пренебрег этим методом, вовсе не значило, что он никуда не годится.

Ударил Мунаката с чувством, так, что голова у Суо мотнулась, будто была тряпичной. Мунаката прижал его к стене, тряхнув за грудки и зарычав:

– Мать твою, хренов ты тупой долбоёб, ты что, не понимаешь человеческую речь?! Если я говорю, что хочу знать, чего от тебя можно ждать – это значит, что я заранее хочу быть в курсе, что Орион оснащён двумя мечами и нихуя не имеет никакого щита! Что это было вообще?! В документации нет ни слова!

– Мунаката, я и не подозревал, что ты знаешь столько нехороших слов. А как же...

– Заткнись, блядь, просто заткнись, Суо, и не доставай меня сейчас!

– Ты уж определись – говорить мне или всё же заткнуться, – рыжая скотина ухмылялась, слизывая с губ кровь, и Мунаката замахнулся снова, но кулак перехватили. – Эй. Ударишь меня ещё раз, и я отвечу. Хули тебе надо, победили – и радуйся.

– Я хочу знать, что делается с моим королём! Пойми уже, что пилотов – двое!

Суо зло сощурился и перехватил вторую руку Мунакаты, заставляя разжать пальцы.

– Хочешь знать, что это было? Отлично! Это была Хомра – меч моего короля, которым я не сумел защитить своего прошлого напарника, зато сумел спасти твою охренительно умную задницу! Доволен?!

– Нет! Нет, блядь, я не доволен! Ты должен...

– Да нихуя я тебе не должен, кто ты такой вообще, чтобы указывать мне?!

Они орали друг на друга, и у Мунакаты голова раскалывалась от осознания абсурда и бессмысленности происходящего. Почему этот безмозглый упёртый... почему он просто не может заткнуться и выслушать?

Тишина обрушилась неожиданно и казалась благословенной, как глоток свежего воздуха. У тишины был привкус сигарет и кофе и дурацкий запах пота, костра и сандала. Мунаката только сейчас понял, что это был сандал. Проклятье, что он сделал? Суо не отвечал и не реагировал, но, по крайней мере, заткнулся – сработало. Мунакате было достаточно и этого.

Он попытался отстраниться, но Суо тут же дёрнул обратно, положил ладонь на затылок и надавил, жадно сминая губы и запуская язык в рот. Мунаката зажмурился и ответил, цепляясь пальцами за чужую майку. В крови всё ещё ощущался коктейль из азарта, горячки и убойной дозы адреналина, и беззлобный смех, и пьянящее, упоительное удовлетворение. После прерывания дрифта в голове было слишком пусто, слишком не по себе, сейчас же это чувство отступало.

Суо оттолкнулся от стены, и они поменялись местами, теперь уже он зажимал Мунакату и торопливо стягивал с него куртку. Мунаката хмыкнул и повторил манёвр, ловя ртом глухой стон. Разорвал поцелуй, спустился ниже, сдавливая губами тонкую кожу у ключиц и гладя сквозь грубую ткань твёрдый стояк. Суо запрокинул голову, шумно выдыхая и невольно подставляясь, сжал волосы в кулаке и потянул вниз.

Мунаката не хотел задумываться, что и зачем сейчас делает. Это казалось правильным, его с самого начала как магнитом тянуло к этому придурку, а тот не понимал, возможно, и сейчас ничего не понимает. Мунаката и сам до конца не осознавал, пока не увидел воспоминание с Тоцукой. Ему ещё нужно будет узнать, было ли оно частью спектакля для одного зрителя, но не сейчас. Сейчас важнее то, что Суо был с ним, рядом, вздрагивал, отзывался на каждое движение языка по члену и сорвано дышал, глядя сверху мутными глазами. Мунаката прижал языком головку к нёбу и впился ногтями в бёдра, удерживая, когда Суо вскинулся и задрожал сильнее, кончая. Затем вылизал дочиста, заправил член и поднялся, поворачивая Суо за подбородок к себе и утягивая в поцелуй. Суо отвечал лениво и гладил пальцами его по животу под рубашкой, шепча в губы что-то похожее по смыслу на «твою мать» и «пиздец».

– Что?

Суо отстранился, глядя из-под ресниц усталыми и совершенно блядскими глазами, и тихо выдохнул:

– Я говорю: ты пиздец, Мунаката. Начерта ты такой на мою голову выискался?

– Ты чем-то недоволен?

– Да я много чем недоволен. Взял бы эту свою блондинку и...

– Мне нужно лучшее.

– Бесишь...

Мунаката может и поверил бы, если б в этот момент Суо не просунул руку ему в брюки, даже толком не расстегнув их. Было жарко, и чертовски тесно, и неудобно, даром, что от запаха и ощущения взмокшей кожи под пальцами крыло так, что он кончил всего от нескольких движений.

* * *

Мунаката лежал на татами, прислушиваясь к планомерно разворачивающимся внутренним баталиям. Проще говоря: его ангел сражался с демоном. Первый говорил, что нужно собраться, поднять тело на ноги и увести его спать в свой отсек. А ещё лучше – предварительно помочь Суо добраться до своего. Демон твердил, что Суо лучше смотрится тут под боком, а тело слишком истощено, чтобы куда-то его вести.

Спор прервал Суо, совершенно не в тему задумчиво и невнятно промычав:

– Завтра кто-нибудь из нас обязательно набьёт другому морду.

Мунаката наклонил голову, совсем немного, только чтобы увидеть профиль, очерченный слабым светом из коридора. Глаза у Суо оказались закрыты, можно было отвернуться обратно и сделать вид, что ничего не слышал. Не поддерживать не предвещающий ничего хорошего разговор. Но Мунаката так не мог.

– Из-за того, что мы сейчас?..

Суо вздохнул и заговорил, всё так же не повышая голоса и не открывая глаз:

– Как ты думаешь – из-за чего мы сейчас?..

Мунаката молчал, не зная, что на это можно ответить. Из-за того, что хотелось?

– Это последствия дрифта, – хмыкнул Суо, не дождавшись реакции. – Вот уж не думал, что тебя настолько утянет.

– Позволь в нашей двойке думать буду я, – неожиданно для себя вспылил Мунаката, но злость улеглась так же быстро, как поднялась. Он сглотнул. Мозги совершенно не хотели работать, но если... – Если это дрифт... ты поэтому... ну, с Тоцукой?

Похоже, ему, наконец, удалось добиться реакции: Суо приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

– Я с Тоцукой – что?

Мунаката почувствовал, как против воли теплеют уши, и порадовался, что в полутьме этого не видно.

– Ну... Во время первой синхронизации, за пару мгновений до того, как связь разорвало... – Суо всё так же внимательно смотрел на него и помогать совершенно не собирался. Мунаката сжал кулаки и, отвернувшись, выдавил: – Я видел, как вы с Тоцукой целовались. Разве это не было частью твоего шоу?

Тишина длилась так долго, что Мунаката в итоге не выдержал, снова обернулся и обязательно отшатнулся бы, если б не лежал на спине. Суо по-турецки сидел рядом, скучающе подперев голову кулаком.

– Тебя случайно во время боя не задело по голове? Мунаката, ты рехнулся?

Видимо, Мунаката выглядел настолько красноречиво, что Суо перестал ёрничать, потёр шею и хлопнул по карманам, выуживая вконец измятую пачку сигарет. С третьей попытки нашлась одна целая. Он прикурил, затянулся и снова посмотрел на Мунакату.

– Слушай, мы говорим на эту тему только один раз и только потому, что тебе проще дать, чем заставить отъебаться. Заткнись и слушай, я сказал, – голос звучал монотонно и устало, и лишь поэтому Мунаката проглотил очередное хамство, понимая, что сейчас действительно не время. – Я никогда не целовался с Тоцукой и наши отношения никогда не выходили за рамки партнёрских. И... дружеских, хотя тебя это не касается. Я умею подавлять дрифт-откат, ему в итоге тоже пришлось научиться. Больше тут не о чем говорить.

Мунаката помассировал виски, садясь и переваривая информацию. Адский день. Надо было слушать ангела и вовремя сваливать к себе, а не вытаскивать из шкафов чужие скелеты, как будто своих такараканов было мало.  
Но если Тоцуке «пришлось научиться», почему Суо не отправил учиться самого Мунакату? Пожалел на первый раз? Трижды ха-ха.

– Ты сказал, что никогда... тогда что я видел?

Суо склонил голову на бок, раздумывая, потом тихо чертыхнулся.

– Надо было всё-таки накостылять ему тогда за эти шуточки... Это Кусанаги. Бегал за какой-то цыпочкой из медперсонала, понавешал по всей базе омелы. Дурацкий случай.

Мунаката кивнул. Всё оказалось так просто и в то же время... Надо было вставать и уходить, пока тишина не превратилась в неуютное молчание, но он скользил взглядом по пустому залу, надеясь за что-нибудь зацепиться, чтобы можно было что-то сказать, чтобы... чтобы – что?

– Как Генерал до сих пор не выпорол тебя за курение?

– Мм? А. Старик слишком размяк. Раньше бы лишил мороженого на неделю или заставил нарезать круги вокруг шаттердома.

– Что?

– Ничего, забей.

– Нет, погоди. Ты и раньше позволял себе лишнее... как давно вы знакомы?

– Мунаката, я сказал, отвали! Ты меня достал уже за сегодня.

Суо начал подниматься, но Мунаката не собирался его так легко отпускать – не сейчас, когда у него открылось второе, да какое там, десятое за сегодня дыхание. Мунаката ухватил его за руку и потянул вниз, заставив упасть на себя. Неуклюжее барахтанье, перемежаемое сдавленной руганью и едкими комментариями, переросло в шутливую потасовку, пока Мунаката, не рассчитав, слишком сильно не ткнул Суо кулаком под рёбра, а тот вдруг зашипел и согнулся пополам.

– Ч-чёрт, сука, что ты...

– Что? Прекрати, я же не... – Мунаката умолк на полуслове и резко развернул Суо на спину, удерживая одной рукой за плечо, а другой задирая майку. – Твою мать! Суо, ну твою-то мать, у тебя совсем мозгов нет?! Откуда это?!

– Сам догадайся, – ядовито выдавил Суо и зажмурился. – Свали уже.

– Помолчал бы уж, – не менее ехидно отозвался Мунаката, с трудом сдерживая клокочущую в горле злость и осторожно ощупывая левый бок Суо, превратившийся в один сплошной синяк.

Догадайся... Юморист хренов. Мунакате не нужно было догадываться, он и так прекрасно знал, в результате чего появляются такие гематомы. Он сам приказал Суо отвлечь внимание кайдзю, а тот счёл лишним упомянуть, что никакого щита в комплектации Ориона нет. Как после счёл лишним смотаться в медблок.

– Куда ты меня тащишь?

Теперь Мунаката слышал в его голосе смех и всё больше убеждался, что Тоцука Татара был святым человеком. Потому что сам Мунаката провёл с Суо лишь один полный день, а уже был готов собственными руками придушить чудовище, а Генералу сказать, что оно само. Трибунал его поймёт и оправдает.

* * *

Утро пришло вместе с ярким светом из-за занавесок и специфическим запахом лекарств. Мунакате потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, где он и как сюда попал. Следом за осознанием – медицинский отсек – пришли воспоминания: затмевающая разум злость, поцелуи-укусы, Суо, с которым так легко лежать в тишине тёмного зала и которого совершенно невозможно выносить, когда он открывает рот.

Мунаката до сих пор с трудом мог поверить, что этот идиот согласился на его план, зная, что не сможет защититься.

К слову об идиотах. Из соседней комнаты, где он оставил Суо, уже доносились крики очередной жертвы обаяния рыжего мудака. Мунаката встал и размял плечи. Всё-таки хорошо, что вчера он не отправился к себе после того, как сдал Суо на руки дежурному. Всё равно пришлось бы тащиться обратно – справляться о здоровье дражайшего напарника.

Мунаката открыл дверь и замер на пороге. Суо сидел на койке, сложив руки на сплошняком забинтованной груди, и тоскливо следил за траекторией какой-то тряпки, которой размахивала бодро отчитывающая его китаянка в белом халате. На вид той было лет сорок, она говорила с едва заметным американским акцентом, маленькая, подвижная и удивительно живая на фоне угрюмого Суо.

– Доброе утро, – вклинился Мунаката, когда отповедь прервалась на «Ты опять меня не слушаешь!».

Мунаката подумал, что, видимо, у Суо это хроническое. Ничего хорошего, конечно, но по крайней мере он не единственный, кому выпадала честь быть проигнорированным.

– О, – обернулась китаянка, сдержанно улыбнувшись и одновременно сканируя Мунакату внимательным взглядом. – Здравствуйте. Как вы себя чувствуете?

– Хорошо, всё в порядке. Меня зовут Мунаката Рейши, это я вчера привёл вот этого, – он кивнул на Суо, и тот молча показал ему средний палец, однако стоило китаянке, словно почувствовав, обернуться – тут же фыркнул и уставился в окно.

– Я Ран Харрис, а этот болван так часто сюда попадает, что меня уже считают его лечащим врачом. Суо, ты слышишь меня? Может, переселишься из сектора для пилотов сюда? Всё равно между твоими визитами в эту палату не успевает поступить никто другой. Ты как вип-гость, только в сто раз хуже!

– Вы так добры, миссис Харрис, – промычал Суо, подперев голову кулаком. – Может, всё-таки отдадите мою одежду, и я пойду?

– Эту? – Харрис-сан встряхнула зажатой в кулаке майкой и упёрла руку в бок. – Это не одежда, это тряпка! – она подошла к окну, открыла створки и под двумя изумлёнными взглядами вышвырнула майку на улицу. – Ты останешься здесь, пока не сойдёт последний синяк! А если узнаю, что снова сбежал – в следующий раз вколю седативных, ты меня понял?

К концу тирады Суо выглядел, настолько охуевшим, что Мунакате невольно стало смешно и самую чуточку его жалко.

– Извините, Харрис-сан...

– О, нет, дорогой, давай без этого. Можешь звать меня миссис Харрис или Ран.

– Но вы ведь?..

– И что? Я двадцать лет была замужем за придурком-американцем, должна же я отдать хоть какой-то долг этой стране варваров и Макдональдсов?

Суо за спиной Харри... миссис Харрис, – тут же мысленно поправился Мунаката, – сделал постную морду и провёл ребром ладони по собственной шее. Мунаката, оценив жест и напор маленькой китаянки, счёл за благо вежливо улыбнуться и больше не спорить. По крайней мере, в том вопросе, что его не касался.

– Хорошо, я понял вас, миссис Харрис. Вот только, боюсь, мой напарник не сможет пробыть здесь так долго, как нам обоим бы того хотелось, – он проигнорировал появившееся на лице Суо недоверчивое выражение, и продолжил: – Новое явление может произойти совсем скоро, а мы только начали работать вместе. Времени на подготовку и без того слишком мало.

– Это время не поможет вам, если он будет шататься от каждого тычка.

– Эй, вообще-то пара синяков...

– Заткнись, Суо! – Мунаката вздрогнул, когда в один голос вместе с ним рявкнула миссис Харрис. Она покосилась на него как будто с уважением и продолжила: – У тебя трещины в трёх рёбрах, обширные гематомы и чудо, что обошлось без внутренних кровотечений. Не хватало, чтобы ты ввязался в какую-нибудь драку, едва переступив порог этой комнаты. 

– Миссис Харрис, я обещаю присмотреть за ним, чтобы этого не произошло.

Китаянка фыркнула, но через секунду посмотрела на него оценивающим взглядом. Мунаката только надеялся, что у него на лице не написаны сомнения: не убьёт ли он сам Суо первым. Миссис Харрис тяжело вздохнула и кивнула, наблюдая, как Суо тут же подрывается с постели, вбивая ноги в сапоги. На тумбочку она поставила небольшой пузырёк с таблетками.

– Это обезболивающие, если будет сильно беспокоить. Только не терпи, а то знаю я тебя. Станет хуже, – она повернулась к Мунакате, – сразу сюда.

Мунаката кивнул, поблагодарив, и уже собирался выйти следом за молча покинувшим палату Суо, как миссис Харрис остановила его, тронув за запястье.

– Вы его новый напарник, верно? Не позавидуешь вам.

– Всё нормально, – улыбнулся Мунаката. – Хотя, признаюсь, иногда его хочется удавить.

Миссис Харрис не поддержала шутку, оставаясь серьёзной, и Мунаката нахмурился, чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке.

– Уверяю, этот мальчик справится своими силами. Пилоты проводят бой вместе, но Татара почти никогда не приходил ни с чем серьёзнее ссадин, а этот... Я боюсь, что сейчас станет ещё хуже.

Мунаката вспомнил, как Суо надвигался на него, глухо рыча «Тоже боишься, что у меня склонность к суициду?». Он прикрыл глаза, переводя дыхание, и тихо спросил:

– Думаете, он может себе навредить?

– Что? Нет! Глупости какие, иногда мне кажется, что он слишком упрям, чтобы умереть.

Миссис Харрис всплеснула руками и снова посмотрела на Мунакату этим своим оценивающим взглядом, под которым хотелось выпрямить спину и вытянуться по стойке, словно он до сих пор был в академии. Миссис Харрис подошла ближе, поправляя на Мунакате форменную куртку и снова заговаривая:

– Но он будет вас защищать, не заботясь о собственных ранах. Вы сильный мальчик, сильнее Татары. Не позволяйте ему этого.

Мунаката рефлекторно кивнул, отступая к двери. Он знал Суо слишком мало, чтобы делать какие-то окончательные выводы, но был благодарен маленькой китаянке за этот разговор.

– Спасибо. Я прослежу, чтобы с этого дня Суо не сильно надоедал вам. Вот только я давно уже не мальчик. И он тоже.

Миссис Харрис грустно улыбнулась и качнула головой:

– Для меня все вы – дети, увязшие в этой войне.

Мунаката ничего не ответил и вышел. Суо сидел в коридоре на длинной скамье и флегматично пинал не закрывающуюся дверцу какого-то шкафчика.

– Надо же, ты соизволил меня подождать.

Суо при звуке его голоса обернулся, хмыкнул и скованно поднялся, направляясь прочь. Мунаката несколько секунд рассматривал удаляющуюся, белеющую бинтами спину, а потом догнал, на ходу стягивая куртку и молча накидывая ту на голые плечи.

* * *  
_Дополнительная сцена #1_  


Они сидели в столовой, и Мунаката как раз допивал свой чай, когда в дверях показался Кусанаги и тут же двинулся к ним.

– Хэй, вот вы где! Микото, я чуть не поседел, когда не дождался тебя после визита к Генералу, а потом узнал, что ты скрыл какую-то травму! О, а почему ты в куртке Мунакаты?

Мунаката закатил глаза, предпочитая насладиться зрелищем, а не вмешиваться в семейные разборки.

Суо отодвинул в сторону поднос и поднялся, заставляя Кусанаги невольно отступить на шаг.

– Ты назвал меня королевой драмы и стервой. Ну-ка иди сюда.

* * *  
_Дополнительная сцена #2_  


Мунаката смотрел, как восстановленные детали Скипетра устанавливают на Орионе, и не мог отделаться от грызшей его не первый день мысли.

– Вы здесь всему даёте имена?

– Хм.

– Так я и думал.

Суо наклонился, звучно зевая, и, наконец, оторвался от чертежей.

– Погоди, ты ещё не знаком с Лолой.

– Даже представить боюсь.

– И правильно, – он усмехнулся. – Красная Шевроле Корвет, 8 цилиндров, апгрейд движка, сплошная сенсорика. Если честно, я дышать рядом с ней стремаюсь. Кусанаги звереет, даже если просто косо на неё глянуть.

Мунаката нервно дёрнул бровью, пытаясь наложить имя на возникшую картинку.

– Он назвал её Лолой?

– Вижу, ты схватываешь налету.

* * *  
_Дополнительная сцена #3_  


На периферии, словно откуда-то издалека слышался шум лопастей вертолётов, которые сейчас должны были закреплять троссы на Орионе, чтобы доставить его на шаттердом. Обычно короли возвращались сами, – было что-то правильное в том, чтобы победившие воины входили в дом со щитом, – но сегодня они неудачно подставились и правая нога едва слушалась.

Суо скучал. Он, кажется, вообще мог отключаться от внешнего мира в любом положении, – однажды Мунаката обнаружил, что тот уснул прямо в кабине, пока они ждали устранения неполадок нейро-соединения, – но Мунаката так не мог, и сейчас тоже страдал от безделья. Можно было бы провести разбор совершённых сегодня ошибок, но любые технические анализы Суо воспринимал как попытки нравоучений, и те разбивались об игнор, а то и вовсе заканчивались дракой. В данный момент игнор бы не разрешил скуку, а драться в кабине откровенно не с руки.

– Суо? – тишина. – Не хочешь о чём-нибудь поговорить?

Суо стоял, сложив руки на груди и закрыв глаза, но Мунаката знал, что он не спит. Чужое сознание переплеталось с его собственным, звеня усталостью и хрупким благодушием. Мунаката бросил взгляд на стену-блок – по поверхности прошла едва заметная рябь.

– Я не нанимался тебя развлекать, – усмехнулся Суо.

– Ты когда-нибудь покажешь, что за ней? – невпопад подумал Мунаката и тут же прикусил язык, хотя что было толку.

В этом заключалась оборотная сторона дрифта: за не сдержанные слова приходилось отвечать, но сдержать мысли было попросту невозможно.

Суо снова усмехнулся.

– Когда-нибудь я покажу тебе всё, – чересчур покладисто протянул он, и не нужен был никакой дрифт, чтобы ощутить подвох. – Но думаю, кое-чем могу поделиться прямо сейчас.

Тени за стеной сместились, проступили на поверхности, складываясь в образы и фигуры. Две девушки и парень, которые сперва медленно целовались, а потом...

– Суо! Сукин сын, я твою голову в пол впечатаю, как только мы выберемся отсюда! Господи!

– Это тебе за прошлый раз. Думал, один умеешь крутить в голове порнушку?

* * *  
_Дополнительная сцена #4_  


– Как их звали?

– Кого?

Они сидели на ладони разобранной руки Ориона. Суо флегматично болтал свешенной вниз ногой, а Мунаката хлебал холодный кофе из банки – гадость редкая, но после ночи, посреди которой Генерал поднял пол базы на учения, глаза просто закрывались сами собой.

– Ну, тех девчонок, с которыми ты трахался. Сколько тебе тогда было?

Мунаката подавился кофе, вскинулся возмущённо.

– Суо, ты головой повредился? Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой это!

– Почему?

Мунаката подумал, что он издевается, но Суо глядел на него с искренним любопытством на дне чистых и честных глаз. Просто святая невинность, если не знать, какая зараза живёт внутри.

– Харука, Макото и Рей. А теперь заткнись и отстань от меня.

Суо кивнул и оскалился во всю зубастую пасть.

– Ага. Слушай, а с ними не шаталась ещё блондиночка? Забыл как зовут... а, Нагиса, кажется, нэ?

Мунаката почувствовал, как разом пересыхает в горле.

– Откуда ты?..

– А ещё у них была... как же её... аа, тупые бабские многоходовки.

Мунаката боялся дышать и остекленевшим взглядом следил, как Суо вскидывает ногу вверх и наиграно-театральным жестом поднимает штанину, как девица могла бы поднимать юбку, обнажая аккуратные щиколотки.

– Как там было? Я ме-е-едленно снимаю с себя...

Только Суо был не девицей, а персональной занозой в заднице Мунакаты. И сейчас эту занозу хотелось некуртуазно уебать, даже если после этого ему пришлось бы остаться без напарника.

А ещё – поговорить с Генералом о возможности обучения блоку, потому что искать источник утечки информации за пределами своей головы было глупо. И чёрт знает, что ещё Мунаката мог засветить из своей бурной молодости в академии...

* * *  
_Дополнительная сцена #5_  


Суо Мунаката нашёл на одном из верхних этажей, сидящим на техническом помосте и цедящим молоко через трубочку. Он был не один, рядом стоял Генерал и что-то говорил, но замолчал, как только заметил Мунакату.

– Добрый день. Извините, я помешал?

Генерал выглядел как обычно, только углубившиеся вертикальные складки между бровями выдавали его недовольство.

– Всё в порядке, я уже уходил, – он прошёл мимо, обернувшись у края лестницы. – И всё же подумай о моём предложении, Суо.

Суо на фразу никак не отреагировал, продолжая водить пальцем по планшету. Мунаката подошёл ближе, когда Генерал скрылся из виду.

– Тебя ищут внизу, нужно утвердить замену некоторых базовых схем Ориона... Что он имел в виду?

Суо вытащил наушник, глянув на Мунакату так, будто только заметил.

– Изыди, Мунаката. Не до тебя.

– Как ты говорил: мне проще дать, чем отвязаться.

Суо замер на секунду, потом усмехнулся, глядя на Мунакату уже теплее.

– Могу дать в морду, если так хочется.

– И всё же?

– Вот привязался... На выходных старик едет в центр. Предлагал смотаться с ним и уладить вопрос с наследством, мол, и так уже сколько лет тянется.

– О, – Мунаката замялся, но Суо даже не переменился в лице, продолжая глядеть на него со сдержанным интересом, будто опыт ставил. Экспериментатор хренов. – А какое отношение к этому имеет Генерал? То есть он многое спускает тебе с рук, но как-то не тянет на доброго самаритянина.

– А он и не самаритянин. Вообще-то он мой опекун.

Мунаката издал странный звук, выражающий одновременно всю степень его удивления и желание выругаться, а Суо пожал плечами, продолжив:

– Всё равно бы узнал. Только не трепись.

Мунаката не собирался трепаться, но в голове мгновенно всплыли десятки образов и вопросов. То, как Суо вёл себя на отчётах, и как неуловимо менялся Генерал в его присутствии... Таким тот бывал иногда наедине с Мунакатой, но никогда – при посторонних. Вот только Мунаката знал его с детства и до прибытия на шаттердом ничего не слышал о Суо.

– Ты засранец, ну и кто теперь любимчик начальства? Я мог бы и догадаться.

– Поздравляю, – ядовито процедил Суо, кажется, уже пожалев, что признался, – ты переоценил свой IQ.

Мунаката улыбнулся, будучи не в состоянии отказать себе в удовольствии подёргать кошку за хвост:

– Сколько вы уже знаете друг друга? Должно быть достаточно, чтобы он притерпелся к такому, как ты.

– Я тебя сейчас с балкона выкину, – ласково предупредил Суо.

– Для этого тебе придётся встать, а ты левая задница. Кстате, как насчёт семейного вечера?

– Мунаката...

– Надеюсь, старик в неформальной обстановке не впадает в маразм и не вздумает показать мне фотографии мелкого тебя? Мои глаза этого не вынесут.

– Продолжай.

– Или мы могли бы заказать суши и мороженого, посмотреть какой-нибудь старый фильм...

Суо вместо ответа провёл пальцем по поверхности планшета и тот послушно отозвался ехидным голосом Мунакаты: «Надеюсь, старик в неформальной обстановке не впадает в маразм».

– Эй, Мунаката. Что-то ты побледнел. Может вина из семейного погреба для разогреву?

* * *

Мунаката прекрасно помнил каждое слово, что ему говорили о его проблемном напарнике, но всё равно предпочитал поступать по-своему, как делал все годы с тех пор, как не стало отца.

У Суо был талант пилота и талант выводить людей из себя даже не парой фраз – простым молчанием. Порой Мунакате казалось, что половина персонала шаттердома уже давно должна была скинуться на киллера, но потом понимал, что тогда другая половина обязательно бы этого киллера перекупила и отправила загорать на Мальдивы. Или нет. Мальдив же больше не существовало на карте, но это вроде как не имело значения.

Значение имело то, что в противовес ценным качествам Суо у самого Мунакаты были чуткий ум, претензия на умение им пользоваться и бездна, бездонная бездна терпения, хотя даже её иногда не хватало.

Трёх дней не проходило, чтобы Кусанаги с Авашимой не разнимали их, рычащих и не желающих успокаиваться. Мунакате было стыдно за собственные всплески агрессии, хотя он всегда считал себя человеком сдержанным и уравновешенным, но Суо просто не умел не нарываться. В один момент он спокойно пил молоко, игнорируя зависающих над картой Мунакату с Фушими, а в следующий лениво кидал сомнительной ценности комплименты их обоюдному разуму. Картину прекрасно дополнял Ята, который, даже став таки напарником Фушими, не воспылал любовью ни к Мунакате, ни к своему приятелю.

Они с Суо спорили до хрипоты, дрались до крови, спали вповалку после вызовов, убивали кайдзю, чинили Ориона, тренировались на шестах, вдвоём доводили миссис Харрис до нервного тика и продолжали трахаться, потому что Мунакате хотелось, а Суо всё ещё не мог найти причину послать его. Мунаката всегда ухмылялся, когда слышал эту чушь, потому что в такие моменты у Суо на лице аршинными буквами читалось взаимное желание.

Суо любил медленно целоваться и не любил, когда Мунаката пытался быть с ним нежнее. Легко заводился и так же легко мог шарахнуть дверью, уходя ковыряться во внутренностях Ориона. Мунакату раздражала эта нервозность, но, в конце концов, её можно было простить за то, что Суо всё-таки научился вовремя затыкаться и просто молчать рядом.

И был дрифт, приносящий удивительное чувство целостности и в то же время раз за разом напоминающий, что хренов рыжий ублюдок умел ставить блоки и продолжал оставаться себе на уме. Сам Мунаката не считал, что у него проблемы с доверием – то есть считал, что они совсем не у него, – но после фортеля с Хомрой всерьёз опасался сюрпризов, которые мог обеспечить любимый напарник в следующий раз.

Так или иначе, скучать не приходилось.

А потом Генерал сказал, что программу королей закрывают и Орион вместе с Ятагарасу, Неко Стрейн и их командами перебрасывают в Гонконг.

_© Remira, 23/10/13-08/11/13_


End file.
